


It Continued With An Encounter

by TheRealRuney



Category: Inazuma Eleven
Genre: Burn is in denial, Drabble, F/M, Gran is there, He teases Burn, NaguTou, NaguTouko, No one reads these but I write them anyway yo, Touko is mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 09:45:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15240663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRealRuney/pseuds/TheRealRuney
Summary: Burn has to see her for himself. Sort of a follow-up to “It Began With A Meeting,” but you don’t have to read that before reading this.





	It Continued With An Encounter

"You're such an idiot."

Burn whipped around and glared at Gran in retaliation. "Shut up. I don't want to hear that from you."

The other Aliea captain chuckled, unfazed. "Why did you even try to worm your way in? There's no point."

"You heard what I said. Some of them might be worthy to join us. And 'worming my way in' could help Aliea more than you care to think," Burn snapped.

Gran still kept that annoying smile on his face. "Were you REALLY thinking of helping Aliea?"

Burn scoffed. "Of course! How dare you imply that I-"

"Or did you just want to see her for yourself?"

To his own horror, Burn could feel heat spreading across his face. He turned away from Gran, desperately hoping that his red face wasn't noticeable. Before he could even say anything to defend himself-

"Oo, you're blushing. I suppose my guess was right."

Crap.

"I-I have no idea what you're talking about. You're ridiculous." At least his voice didn't come out shaky.

Gran laughed. "In denial, I see."

"I'm not-! Uuuugh..." Winning an argument against Gran was impossible when he was like this. Instead of continuing to dig his own grave, Burn decided to shut up.

They walked on a bit more in silence before Gran spoke up again. "Well?"

"'Well?' Well what?"

"What did you think? Did Zaizen Touko live up to your expectations?"

Burn's face flushed again as he turned his gaze to the floor. He stood silently for a moment before mumbling, "...She was cool, I guess."


End file.
